Nobuto Clan
The Nobuto Clan is a group of pious shinobi who may be esoteric to an extent within most areas of the Shinobi World. The Nobuto clan is very capable, as evident with the strong shinobi they have produced and having the possession of a most dangerous Dōjutsu called the Shisōgan. Overview The Nobuto Clan began ages ago, long before there were organized societies. Some would argue they were amongst the first, but there is no supporting evidence behind this. They were to be organized by a group, or council, of 12 people. These 12 people were regarded as "High priests" of an esoteric religion called Shinshi, derived from Shinto. This religion was the belief of one god, otherwise being called monotheism, that god was the Shinigami from Shinto. They believed him as a governing force of all life and death, not necessarily being a creator of existence, simply being the judge for it. The priests had special powers, unlike the group they had inducted before them, with special eyes regarded as "sacred" given their belief that they were given by Shinigami itself. With their power, the 12 were able to easily manage and control this group of people through the use and display of their power as messengers of Shinigami and thus the Nobuto clan was born in this group of people's belief in Shinshi. As time passed on, this clan would begin to grow bigger and bigger until it was to become the size of a more proper one. At that point, the clan had garnered much attention from others and were often feared of given their inhumane practices that were used within their clan. It wasn't long until they became hated and were sought to be destroyed, and so it was. By the sheer force of number, many clans drew together and took on the Nobuto Clan. It is said that even with strong numbers, the clan was able to fight fiercely and their leaders helped like so to defend. In the end, they were outnumbered and divided by the chaos. With a high priest and collection of select people running in every which direction, the clan disappeared within the lands beyond. From there the Nobuto Clan had been thought to be destroyed and thus was wiped from history. With a new paranoia to them, they managed to keep themselves hidden from it as well. The Nobuto Clan has begun to make a slow return however, in these times, specifically from Takigakure where their newest incarnate of a high priest has been made known. Another thing to know about the Nobuto Clan is that they have a form of traditional wear, though unworn by those who still hide within the dark, it is still a part of how most will dress when not in the eye of the public or bold enough to show themselves to a world that forgot about them already. This traditional wear commonly being a ''Happi ''that often bore their crest upon their back. Similar to that, they also have war armor standard for the time being which similarly bears their crest as well. Abilities The Nobuto Clan, in their prime, was known exclusively because of their high priests powers. These powers being a part of their bloodline limit known as the Shisōgan, a powerful Dōjutsu that granted those with it unique powers reminiscent that of a Shinigami. Approved by